


Star struck

by Eternal_Darkness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drarry, Fluff, I, IT - Freeform, JUST, Like, Love, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Sexual Tension, Well - Freeform, Written, and, its, much - Freeform, not sorry, sorry - Freeform, think, very
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Darkness/pseuds/Eternal_Darkness
Summary: “It takes a very special kind of idiot to pull off what you did.” Harry grumbled as he pushed Malfoy’s hands into the door and above his head, his face dauntingly close. “And I was wondering how to repay you.”Draco’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, the words forming in his mind but never actually escaping. “What?”





	Star struck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Internal_Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internal_Nightmare/gifts).



His heart was beating so loud he could hear it, and he worried the monster lurking after him would hear it too.  
Harry leaped out from behind the tree as the footsteps of the mister shook the ground as they became nearer. Harry worried his heart would leap from his chest in fear.

He screamed as his face met the ground, the day he forgot his wand back in the dorm room. He tried to stand up before falling down in pain. His ankle was hurt, tripping on that branch must’ve done more damage than he thought. 

He scrambled backwards, the monster inching closer. It’s feet shaking the ground- and Harry’s heart. His eyes widened as his breathing became more rough and shallow. He stood up again, only to have his glasses fall off his face. He bent down and scrambled to look for them, his shaking hands desperately searching the ground. 

With his blurry vision, he saw a figure leap over him. He could hear the distant sound of spells and hexes and the roaring of the monster. Finally, his hands found his glasses. He put them on and turned around. From his vision, he saw the fleeting figure of a pale blond slytherin.

Had Draco just saved him?

____________

The great hall was busy with chatter, Harry could barely concentrate on his thoughts. His mind was too busy being filled with what to do about Malfoy. He picked at his bread, watching the crumbs fall to his plate. He looked up at Hermione and Ron. She was going on about something, harry wasn’t sure what though. Probably a class. His thoughts were confirmed when Ron gently laid his hand on hers.

“Hey,” Weasley said, giving a soft smile. “I’m sure you did marvellous on the test, like you always do.” He brought Hermione’s hand up to his lips, and gently kissed her knuckles. In return, Hermione let a small smile grace her face. 

“Thanks.” As the two lovebirds across from him switched the conversation to chatter about the upcoming ball, Harry noticed Malfoy standing up, and walking out of the mess hall. Curiosity nibbling at him, he stood up and followed, brushing off the look his two friends gave him. 

He followed Malfoy until the boy stepped into the washroom. Harry stood in the empty halls, debating whether or not he should go in. In a spur of the moment, he took a deep breath and opened the door. 

There was no one else. Draco stood in front of the mirror, washing his hands. Harry silently turned the lock on the door and walked towards the other wizard.

“Why’d you do it?” He asked, referring to the other day when Draco had come to his rescue. Malfoy froze. Harry’s words dangled in the air for a moment longer before the other responded.

“I have not the slightest clue as to what you mean.” Malfoy said, staring into the mirror, refusing to even glance at Potter. His hands gripped the edge of the sink, his lips pursed.

“I mean, when you saved me.” Potter stood behind Draco, making the white haired boy cast a glance at Potter’s reflection.

“You’re going to have to be more specific.” The cocky grin Draco gave pushed Harry over the edge. He grasped at Draco’s hands, pushing him up against the door. He smiled wide as an idea came to mind.

“It takes a very special kind of idiot to pull off what you did.” Harry grumbled as he pushed Malfoy’s hands into the door and above his head, his face dauntingly close. “And I was wondering how to repay you.” 

Draco’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, the words forming in his mind but never actually escaping. “What?”

“Then I thought, how about I make you feel just as I felt.” Harry smirked before pressing his lips to Draco’s. 

Malfoy’s stomach knitted and twisted, his head filled with confusion. Pushing it away, he sunk into the kiss, surprising Harry as well as himself. Harry leaned back and gave a shocked look, a small smile quickly gracing both boys faces.

“So...” Harry said as he leaned back. Rocking on his hells he awkwardly grabbed his arm. Suddenly, the doorknob rattled. Startling both boys. Draco gave a sly smile before pecking Harry’s cheek and opening the door.

“Sorry,” He said as he was met face to face with Ron. “Didn’t realize the door was locked.” He swiftly walked out, not looking back. 

“What happened?” Ron asked, giving Harry a quizzical look. The brunette could respond only with stunned silence.

________________

The night of the ball came, and harry awkwardly stood by the punch, hoping that Malfoy was there.

“Hey Harry,” Lily said as she approached him. “I was wondering if you wanted to dance?” Harry gave a conflicted look at the petit girl before looking around the ballroom. Hoping to see the blonde headed idiot. 

He probably wasn’t going to show. Just as Harry was about to give a half assed yes, he heard a voice speak up from beside him. 

“Funny,” Malfoy said, causing harry to whip his head around and give a gleaming smile. “I was just about to ask the same thing.” Draco held out his hand, and without hésite, Harry grabbed it. They walked into the middle of the dance floor. With Draco’s hands resting on Harry’s hips, and Harry’s hands tightly locked behind Malfoy’s neck, they caused some mildly alarmed and confused looks from others.

“I wasn’t sure you were coming.” Harry looked down to hide the blush quickly spreading over his face. 

“And miss out on this?” Draco lifted Harry’s chin with his fingers, looking the shorter boy in the eyes. “Not in a million years.”

Harry leaned up and kissed Malfoy, the music and people being long forgotten. The only thing he was focused on right now was the feeling of Malfoy’s silky blond hair tangled in his hands, the feel of Draco’s lips on his own, the blondes hands tightly gripping Harry’s waist.

They could deal with the rumours tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, been a while huh? Sorry for the hiatus. I’ve been in a bit of a writers block (aka depression) for a while.  
> I’ll try to start posting again though. I have some cute Klance and Drarry concepts, and I’m working on some Jamilton as well.


End file.
